Where There's Smoke
by Sorrel
Summary: Lex finds someone in his fireplace on Christmas, but it isn’t Santa. ClarkLex SLASH.


**Where There's Smoke.

* * *

**

Lex was used to surprises. He'd become bald at nine, grown up in a cutthroat corporate world, and had been living in Smallville for the past year and a half. Surprises were his stock in trade, and because of it he was usually able to respond to them with calm aplomb, or some approximation thereof.

However, some things were just beyond him.

It was Christmas morning, and he came downstairs a little later than usual, the chance to sleep in a present to himself. He was looking forward to cooking his own breakfast for once, as his cook ruled the kitchen with a wooden spoon and a terrifying stare, and today was the only day she'd taken off for months.

He stopped when he smelled the smoke. Not exactly surprised, not yet, because this was, after all, Smallville. His only thoughts were the vague hope that it wasn't anything attacking the mansion, and that he'd get off without a concussion this time, and that he'd still have a chance to cook himself breakfast when it was all over. He thought this with a slightly rueful sigh, but he wasn't surprised. Because this was Smallville.

However, when he went downstairs to investigate, he discovered that the mansion wasn't under attack. The source of the smoke was the oversized fireplace in his den, and the person in it had only caused Lex to have one or two concussions, and those were with the very best intentions.

However, Lex still felt surprised. Shocked, even, and for a short time incoherent. Because the person sitting _in_ his fire was Clark, and not only did Clark not look like he was getting burned by the tongues of flame that licked around his skin, he was also naked.

Very, very naked.

"Clark?" Lex said, finding his voice finally, and Clark looked up at him with a miserable sort of panic. He didn't immediately rush into some unreasonable lie, however, just sat there, shivering slightly, arms wrapped around the knees that were folded to his chest. Lex didn't blame him for not bothering- there weren't very many lies you _could_ tell in this sort of situation, and even Clark, who'd had an obscene amount of practice at lying, had to be stumped.

"I assume you're not going to tell me why you're sitting _in_ my fire on Christmas morning," Lex said. "Naked."

"I was cold," Clark said, as if that explained anything _at all._

"Most people would have just used an electric blanket," Lex pointed out. The shock was most definitely wearing off, and something that was a close cousin to amusement was settling in. After all, the scene was rather ridiculous, even for Smallville.

"There was this thing with a meteor-rock snowman," Clark said, his shivers slowing by a small degree. "Your place was the closest. I didn't think you'd be up yet."

Well, obviously. "And the reason that you're not burnt to the bone is...?" Lex asked, enjoying himself now. He'd suspected since the beginning that there was something up with Clark, but this was the first chance he'd had to get Clark to actually admit it. And it wasn't like Clark could wiggle out of this one.

"Um," Clark said. "I don't suppose you'd believe it had something to do with the snowman?" He tried a hopeful grin, but as much as Lex loved Clark's smiles, it wasn't going to get him out of this one.

"No," he said. When Clark sat there, completely un-burnt despite all obvious logic, looking increasingly desperate as he searched for a reasonable explanation when there wasn't one, Lex sighed. "Clark, you're sitting in my fireplace, _with_ a fire going. Naked. Did I mention the nakedness?"

"Once or twice," Clark muttered.

"And I deserve an explanation," Lex said, ignoring Clark's comment. "This is a bit much, even by your standards."

Clark didn't really have anything to say to that, but at least Lex still had the amusement factor of standing there, arms crossed over his chest to make him look stern, and watch Clark look miserable. It was probably wrong to enjoy this moment quite so much, but he was a Luthor. Right and wrong didn't apply to them. Or so his father said.

"It's complicated," Clark said with a sigh, and Lex thought that it should be impossible for anyone to look world-weary while sitting stark naked in the middle of a blazing fire, but Clark somehow managed it.

"So simplify it," Lex said. Clark gave him an adorably confused look. "Or start at the beginning. Or something. Because I'm not letting you off the hook till you've given me some sort of explanation."

"I'm an alien," Clark said, simplifying. "And you did hit me with your car that day on the bridge," he added, starting at the beginning. "And it wasn't because I didn't trust you that I didn't tell you."

Lex stopped. Surprised once again, and yet… Somehow this was less of a shock than seeing Clark in the fireplace continued to be. There always was something different about Clark… Discovering he was an alien just put a name to the knowledge he already had; the fire, on the other hand… well, that was just odd. Even for Clark. Who was apparently an alien. Okay, maybe that was a shock too.

"Um, Lex?" Clark said hesitantly. "Are you going to say anything?"

Lex realized that he'd been silent for way too long, and Clark was starting to look panicked. Lex honestly couldn't blame him. "Give me a second," he said, and Clark's face fell.

Lex watched him as he pulled his knees tighter to his chest, looking miserable. He looked at him now as Clark-the-person, instead of Clark-the-mystery, or more recently, Clark-the-alien. He hadn't realized that there was a difference until now, but then again he was realizing all sorts of new things.

Clark was, in fact, a person. A damn fine person, at that. Lex had always noticed the way that Clark seemed to intrinsically know what was right and what was wrong, but he'd always noticed it sort of dispassionately, like it was just some sort of bizarre anthropological fact from the culture of farmboys. He was seeing it differently now- it was a part of Clark, a bone-deep sense of morality, caring, and loyalty, and at the heart of it all was love. Clark really, truly, honestly loved people, and people seemed to love him back.

More than that, he trusted people. Even when, maybe, he shouldn't. Before today Lex would have said that he knew Clark very well, but he was only now realizing just how well he actually knew him. Because he knew for a fact that Clark never would have come to mansion if he didn't trust Lex. Because there was always the chance that Lex would discover him exactly as he had, and Clark had, in the past, been somewhat careless with his secret, but he wasn't as careless as this. Even if it hadn't been on a conscious level, Clark had known that there was a good chance that Lex would see him and discover what he really was, and he had come anyway.

That was… humbling. Lex wasn't sure that he deserved Clark's trust. But he was damn sure that he was going to try.

"Have you warmed up yet?" he asked finally. Clark watched him more than a little warily, but nodded. He'd stopped shivering, as well. "Then come on out of there. It's a bit hard to watch."

Clark's face fell again, and a blush rose hotly on his cheeks. "I'm a little…"

"Naked?" Lex offered. Clark's blush rose hotter, and he ducked his head.

"Yeah."

"I promise I'll turn my back while you get your clothes," Lex said. He glanced around idly, looking for said clothes. He didn't see any, which meant that Clark had either tossed them somewhere out of his field of vision or…

"Actually, they kind of burned up when I got in the fire," Clark said. Lex gave him an incredulous look.

"You didn't think it might be a good idea to take them off first?"

Clark's face was practically pressed against his knees now, he'd ducked his head so far. "I was really cold," he said softly, and Lex read all sorts of things in his quiet statement- fear of a chill that probably would have been pretty damn bad for anyone, much less someone who had previously been invulnerable to it, and acute shame because he was still sitting there naked and Lex was making fun of him. Not that Lex meant to, but that's how Clark would feel, and Clark was already somewhat vulnerable thanks to his clothe-less state.

Lex felt like even more of a dick than usual, and he let Clark hear the apology in his voice when he said, "It's alright. There's a blanket on the couch. Is that okay?"

Clark nodded without saying anything, and Lex grabbed the blanket and set it in front of the fireplace. At a loss for anything else to do, he just turned his back and resolutely ignored the sounds of Clark climbing out of the fireplace and wrapping the blanket around him. He certainly didn't think about all six-plus feet of naked Clark standing behind him. Of course not.

"Alright," Clark said, still subdued, and Lex turned around to see that Clark had wound the blanket around his waist, leaving his chest bare. Lex tried not to drool too overtly. Wouldn't do to spook his friend more than he already had, after all.

"Do you want to sit down?" Lex said, keeping his voice neutral. Clark nodded, and padded over to the couch before settling down on the far end, automatically curling his feet underneath of him and burrowing back into the ample cushions. Hiding himself, Lex guessed, and sat down on the other end of the couch to keep Clark from retreating any further.

The silence stretched out between them almost painfully, and Lex groped uselessly for something to say. He was opening his mouth to say something, anything, no matter how inane, when Clark burst out, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before!"

Clark looked so upset, and so damned guilty. Lex wanted to tell him not to worry, that Lex certainly didn't blame him, but he kept going. "It's just that I was so afraid, and I thought maybe you'd hate me for not telling you before, and you'd look at me like I was a freak. Kind of like you're looking at me now," Clark mumbled, almost to himself, but Lex heard him.

"Clark, no," he said, and when Clark looked up at him, so hopeful, all Lex wanted to do was hug him. "I don't think you're a freak."

"No?" Clark said, and all Lex could do was shake his head and smile at him.

"No. I think you're a gift. Sent here to bless us lowly humans with your presence."

Oh, Clark was definitely blushing again, but this time, at least, it was pleased embarrassment, instead of agonies of shame. Lex liked that blush much better. "I'm nothing special."

"On the contrary," Lex said. "You are, in fact, absolutely something special."

He saw fear in Clark's eyes then, and he knew what Clark was afraid of. But he didn't have to be afraid of it. Not today, not from Lex.

"You are," he said slowly, "the best person I've ever met."

And Clark was smiling now, really smiling, so he'd done something right. Emboldened, he continued, "You're the only person I've ever met who's seen past my last name. You're the only person who doesn't expect me to change to fit your standards- you take me as I am." Lex thought that he might be getting a little choked up, but he forbid his throat to close and said, "You're the only real friend I've ever had, and I know, I absolutely _know_, that I couldn't have picked a better person had I searched the world 'round. And I am _honored,_" he stressed the word, "that you would share your secret with me. And I want you to know that I would never, ever betray you."

Clark smiled at him, and his eyes were shining enough that there might be a tear or two there. "I know," he said softly. "Lex, I know."

And then they just sat there, smiling at each other.

They might have sat there forever, if a shiver from Clark hadn't interrupted.

Lex frowned. "I thought you said you were all warmed up again."

"I thought I was," he said, and another convulsive shiver went through him. "I guess not."

Lex frowned harder as he watched Clark half-unwind the blanket so that he could pull it over the rest of him. It didn't seem to help.

"Do you need to go back into the fire again?" he said, then shook his head as he realized what he'd said. "I can't believe I just said that."

Clark made a face, clearly appreciating the ridiculousness of the situation. "I know. It took me weeks to get used to saying 'I'm an alien,' even if it was just to my bathroom mirror."

Lex scooted closer to Clark without quite realizing it until he'd moved. "When did you find out?" he asked curiously. "Or did you always know."

Clark made another, more creative, face. "Right after you hit me with your car."

Lex stared at him. "You're kidding."

Clark shook his head. "Nope. I'd known that I was fast and strong and didn't really get hurt much, but… Well, it's Smallville. I just thought I was weird. But you hitting me with your car, well, that went beyond weird. So I asked my Dad, and he told me the truth."

"That's insane," Lex said. "I can't-" He shook his head. "I can't even imagine what it must be like for you, to hide all the time. How do you do it?"

"It's not that bad, most of the time," Clark said. Lex didn't miss the fact that he was shivering continuously now, though he was managing, by what looked like sheer force of will, to keep his teeth from chattering. "Around Smallville, people try not to ask too many questions. It's hard, though, when mutants show up and-" He took a small hitching breath, and his convulsive shiver made the blanket twitch hard. "-and I have to stop them from hurting people, because the meteor rock, well, it's my fault it landed here." He took another deep breath, this time looking like he was stealing himself. "And the meteor rock. It- it hurts me. Makes me sick."

And the snowman that had attacked, Lex remembered, had been a meteor mutant. Oh, Clark. "I'll clean up the entire town," he vowed. "I don't care how long it takes. I'll say it's for research, or something. You shouldn't have to live with the rock everywhere if it hurts you."

Clark smiled, though it looked difficult. "It's n-not so b-bad," he said, then stopped as a massive shiver wracked his frame. His eyes when he looked up at Lex were pleading. "Lex. I-I'm s-so c-c-cold."

And a distressed Clark was something that Lex was never going to be able to ignore, he knew this for a fact. He also knew that it probably wasn't wise for him to get close to Clark when Clark wasn't wearing anything but a blanket, but the primitive part of his brain said something like, _Fuck wise, Clark's sick,_ and Lex scooted all the way across the couch and wrapped his arms around his friend.

Clark melted gratefully into his embrace, then as Lex's body warmth seemed to seep through to him, promptly plastered as much of his body against Lex as he could. Lex just hugged him tighter and tried not to be too happy that Clark was where Lex had always wished he'd be- in his arms.

It was a vain effort, though, because he'd been attracted to Clark from the very beginning. And now Clark was in his arms, pressed tightly against him, separated only by Lex's clothes and a relatively thin blanket.

This was going to be a problem.

Lex ignored it, though. This wasn't about sex, and as much as his body might wish otherwise, Lex didn't want it to be. Sex was legendary for ruining good friendships, and since this was the only real friendship Lex had ever had, he didn't think that sex was anywhere near worth enough to ruin it. No matter how gorgeous Clark might be.

Clark's shivers were slowing, and he tipped his head back to smile at Lex. "Thanks," he said. "Guess body heat helps, too."

And his smile was just so… Lex stared helplessly, unable to look away from its brilliance. Clark was just so… Clark. So absolutely, unbelievably gorgeous, and his perfect body and perfect face covered the most amazing mind- no, heart- no, _soul_ that Lex had ever encountered, and oh, this was so much more than sex. So very, very much more.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me," Lex whispered, unable to keep it hidden any more, not that it was much of a secret.

And Clark just smiled that fucking blinding smile back at him and said, simply, "Me, too."

He couldn't do anything but hug him tighter at that, and he must have ducked his head down and Clark must have tilted his up because somehow, in the next moment, their lips met in a kiss that Lex had never intended.

And Lex would have stopped, pulled away, but _Clark_ was kissing _him_ now, and there nothing accidental about that. Lex kissed him back, because what else could he really do? It was Clark.

Clark was the one who pulled away, a minute later, but he didn't move far- just enough so that Lex could see his eyes and the way his lips curved when he smiled. Then Lex pulled a lot further back, pressing his body back into the cushions, anything to put himself further away from the temptation of Clark's mouth because he wouldn't- _couldn't-_ do this.

"I can't do this," he said, almost desperately, to Clark, who just looked confused. Maybe a little hurt.

"Why not?"

A million and one reasons, really. But they all boiled down to protecting his heart. "I don't want to ruin our friendship," he said, and it sounded weak even to him. Clark obviously thought so too, because he leaned forward till his lips were brushing against Lex's in an almost-kiss.

"I want to be with you," he breathed, and what the hell could Lex do in the face of that?

"I know," he said. Give in, that's what he could do, just cave like sugar in the rain under the force of Clark's want. Clark, wanting him. "I want to be with you, too." An admission that he didn't think that he'd be able to make, but it was Clark, and Clark always had managed to teach him something new.

"I know," Clark whispered back, and kissed him.

It was like flash fire in his blood, and Lex couldn't think about anyone, about any_thing_ but Clark. Clark, who consumed him, Clark, who meant everything to him. Just… Clark.

Eventually, Clark pulled away, but he stayed pressed up against Lex, not willing to let him move away again. "I want to be with you," he said again, sounding determined. "And I'm willing to risk our friendship because I think we'll be worth it. Are you willing to do the same?"

Lex opened his mouth, ready to say "Yes, of course," because when could he say no when it was Clark asking? But Clark pressed one finger to his mouth.

"Think about it," he said. "I want the real answer."

So Lex thought about it. Really thought about it. Was he willing to risk their friendship? Somehow, he knew that if he said no, Clark would nod, get out of his lap, find some clothes, and go home. And the next day he'd be in Lex's office, all smiles and happy talk about his day that finally, finally would be free of lies, but he would never, ever mention this again. This was his chance. So Lex thought about it.

Clark was the best friend he'd ever had. The only true friend, the only friend he'd ever had who he knew that he could really count on. Sometimes, he felt like Clark was the only person who really cared about him. Was he willing to risk that, on the chance of something more?

On the other hand, he could visualize the something more so easily. If Clark was the best friend he'd ever had, then there was no doubt in his mind that he would be the best lover Lex had ever had. Because Clark was so generous, so giving of his time and his friendship and his…

Love. Of course. That was it. That was why Clark was his best friend, why they were so at ease together, so absolutely accepting of each other. Because they _loved each other._ How stupid could Lex have been, to not realize that? Clark so obviously gave himself completely when he was in love, and Clark had given him everything tonight.

And if they really loved each other, then he wasn't risking anything. Because they were practically in a relationship as it was, and he knew that he could count on Clark not to let things fall apart. Because that was what Clark did.

"Yes," he said. "I thought about it. And the answer is yes."

Clark's grin was probably the most beautiful that Lex had ever seen, but then Clark was kissing him again, and he couldn't see anything at all.


End file.
